La Griffe
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Dix ans maintenant que les Dragons ont disparue , que Beurk connait une paix durable , mais aujourd'hui les jeune vikings vont devoir apprendre comment cette paix et possible en embrassent la cause de la Griffes


Déchirer par la foudre , le tonnerre rouler , la pluie tombe avec une t'elle force qu'elle lui fait plier l'échine , vomissant l'eau qu'elle avait avaler durant sa fuite la jeune femme aux long cheveux noir ne peux que serrer le sable , un nouvel éclair vient éclairer le ciel déjà lumineux par le brasier s'étendant à l'orizon , de là où elle était c'était comme de voir l'enfer sur la mer .

Toute une flotte réduit à l'état de flamme doré que même cette tempête ne pouvait éteindre , serrant d'avantage sa maigre couverture la brune fixer avec la peur au ventre l'ombre dansante sur l'immense bâteau qui la transporter , celle-ci se bat avec le capitaine du navire qui profère des injure qu'elle ne comprend pas même en ayant cotoyer cet homme durant une semaine , puis une lame vint lui transpercer le coeur , son corps tombe dans la mer déchainer par le vent , puis son navire explosa dans une explosion qui illumina le ciel tout en aveuglant la rescapé qui couvre ses yeux avec le dos de sa main tout en se mordant violement les lèvres .

Peu à peu elle baisse sa main recouverte de sable en respirant bruyament ne voulant pas croire qu'elle allait mourir toute seule ici sur cet île déserte , puis un nouvelle éclair coupa le ciel en deux et c'est là qu'elle vit l'eau remuer pour laisser place à l'ombre qui se trainer à quattre patte en suffoquant , puis après avoir retrouver son second souffle l'ombre se dresse enfin devant elle et là elle retrouve son espoir de pouvoir revivre , quand enfin il retire sa capuche elle retrouve toute sa volonté .

Et Quand elle regarde ces iris vert si semblable aux sienne elle n'a plus peur de la foudre qui éclairer son visage sur le quel elle voyait le plus beau des sourire .

OOooOO

 **~Beurk~**

Depuis des années je remonte cette pente qui mène a l'entrée de mon village . Chaque fois que je pénétre dans les vielle rue tous le monde me remarque instantanément , je fait un signe de tête a Swen qui me retourne la politesse avant de retourner a son élevage de mouton . Ensuite j'observe discrétement les petits viking jouant gaïement en bas des marches menant au Hall de Jaffar . Parfois je les envie pour leur insouciance si pure , leur monde a eux est bien plus lumineux que le mien .

Je ressere la prise sur ma hache fétiche en poussant un lourd soupir de dépit , ma vie en tant que guerrière de Beurk a prit un tournant bien plus paisible que je ne l'aurai imaginer , aujourd'hui je fait partie de la garde d'honneur de mon île natale . Mon père et ma mère m'ont toujours dit qu'un jour j'y arriverai par ma seule volonté de protégé les miens qui aujourd'hui goûte a la paix véritable et bien là .

C'est arrivé il y'a dix-ans , un jour l'une des attaque des Dragons fut une fois de plus repousser avec comme toujours par des viking entêté qui reffuser de laisser faire ces monstre qui aujourd'hui ne sont plus qu'un lointaint souvenirs pour les plus âgé , des créature maintenant disparue pour ceux de ma génération bien que Varek semble être triste de ne pas avoir pus suivre l'exemple de son Héros Bork le seul viking qui eu un cerveaux digne de ce nom . Pour les plus petits les Dragons sont et resterons que des légende ou des histoire pour les endormir plus rapidement sinon il se ferrons croquer par le terrifiant _Furie Nocturne_ .

En gros nous somme une tribu de chasseur de dragon qui aujourd'hui ne semble plus existé chose que je ne regrette pas ! Loin de là .

Même si j'imaginer que ma vie soit un peu plus intéressante , enfin si on oublie la fois ou les Par-en-Vrille avec a leur tête Dagur le dérangé avais attaquer en espérant se servir de nous comme d'un point de départ pour dominer l'archipel . Ce que le fou n'avaient sans doute pas prévue c'était que toute la dite archipel se retourne contre lui en venant nous prêtter mains forte .

L'armada de Dagur fut facilement repousser bien que beaucoup des nôtre perdirent la vie sur le champ de bataile , mais je sais que tous ont leur place a la table d'Odin .

Pourtant je sent en moi une sorte de profond ennuie , c'est vrais que la prospérité de mon peuple et tout ce qui importe mais en même temps ...

Que peut-on retirer d'une paix venue sans notre aide ?

J'était tellement absorber par mes refléxion que je fut parcuté de plein fouet par ce qui sembler être un mur , je secoue rapidement ma tête pour oublié l'espèce de bourdement dans mes oreilles tout en me relevant rapidement pour évité de rester les fesses dans la poussière et aussi pour sermoner celui ou celle qui venait de me rentrer dedans sans s'excuser !

-Quand on bouscule quelqu'un on-

La suite de ma tirade mourût dans ma gorge vue qu'il n'y avaient personne a qui parler face a moi , je me retourne appercevant rapidement une forme couvert d'un manteau noir pourvue d'une lourde capuche recouvrant toute la caboche de ce qui venait de devenir ma cible car oui je voulait absolument qu'il s'excuse !

Je cours d'abord après lui mais je commence a ralentir en voyant que quelque chose clocher , sur son passage tous le monde s'écarte , je voie des front se baisser chose impenssable chez nous peuple fier de viking, je voie du respect dans leur regard chose qui m'intrigue fortement surtout quand je voie l'inconnue s'engouffrer dans notre forge .

Je rase discrétement les murs , mon regard se pose sur notre forgerons attitré , Geulfort le meilleur ami de notre chef Stoïk lui qui d'habitude et d'une humeur massacrante le matin il semble aujourd'hui être fou de joie . Je le voie enlacer violement l'inconnue qui j'en suis sûre vient de se casser un os sous la pression du câlin .

-Geulfort ! crie-t-il en se dégageant soudainement . Je tien a mes côtes tu sais ?!

-Par Odin ! que tu m'a manqué ! fit le manchot ignorant qu'il broyer le dos de la forme sombre .

Je froncer d'avantage mes sourcils en voyant les armoirie de sur le manteau noir . Un dragon ?

ooOoo

Il fallait croire que tout Beurk savait pour lui , a une autre époque il aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que tout reste secret quitte a disparaître encore quelque années pour qu'on l'oublie pour de bon . Mais aujourd'hui les chose était différente et il en remercier presque les dieux , oui il était heureux de voir son peuples ainsi .

En sécurité , a l'abris du danger , en paix .

Il se permit un petit sourire de bonheur , personne ne pouvait le voir se détendre à cause de son lourd manteau poussièreux a cause de son long voyage , ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se laisser porter par sa chaise en bois qui grincer sous son poids , son regard se poser sur les grande marche menant au Grand-Hall lui arrachant un petit rire amusé . C'était un grand jour aujourd'hui , il allez enfin dire la phrase qui trôner depuis bien trop longtemps au fond de son coeur .

Beurk est une fois de plus protégé .

Puis il se souvient que ce n'est que temporaire , dans deux mois a peine l'hiver glacial serra là , il fallait assuré pour remplir la réserve de nouriture qui s'épuisé bien plus vite depuis que les guerrier n'ont plus grand chose a faire a part pattrouiller autour du cailloux qu'était Beurk . Poussant un grognement de résignation il se lève de son siège tout en jettant un oeil a la pendule fixer au-dessus de sa tête .

Sept-heure ? bien il lui rester du temps avant d'allez voir son chef .

Lentement il se relève en se demandant mentalement c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait retiré ce manteau si lourd pour ses épaules de jeune aventurier solitaire , sa protection contre les vent violent fut poser contre une table qu'il qualifia de sienne vue qu'il venait d'entrée au fin fond de l'atelier que Geulfort laisser a sa disposition depuis toujours . Ses bras se tendirent faisant craquer ses os , il pousse un long soupir de bien-être en sentant tous ses muscles se détendre , par Thor c'était si bon d'être enfin chez soit . Lentement il attrape son fidèle marteau de forgeron qu'il inspecta rapidement en laissant un large sourire déformer ses traies , l'objet frappant le fer lui avais souvent manqué car c'était une confirmation pour lui .

Il était enfin rentré chez lui .

ooOoo

La blonde ne savaient que dire .

Ses yeux bleu étaient fixer sur le dos du nouveaux venue qui se déchainer sur un morceau de fer brûlant avec son marteau sur le quel était graver des runes ancienne , la jeune femme admirais sans rien dire le brun qui avais retirer ses protections de cuir pour être plus a l'aise au millieux de cet chaleur venant du four dans le quel on pouvait voir de vielle épée qui attendaient leur tour d'être réparé par cet étrange forgerons . Comparer aux autre vikings il était plus fin , pourtant il n'était pas maigrichon ça non bien en chair avec une bonne musculature qui rester dans la moyenne donc pas de gros bicep comme ceux de Varek ou de Rustik , juste de long bras autour des quel il avaient mit des bracelet noir recouvrant ses poignet . Astrid n'avaient jamais trouver un viking _Beau_ .

Enfaite il y avais certainnement plusieur adjectif pour déffinir un homme chez les viking , mais jamais elle n'avait entendu une femme dire qu'un homme était _Beau_ . Plusieur homme la trouver belle , pour elle c'était du blabla sans grand intérêt .

Pourtant en cet instant elle devait reconnaitre que devant elle se dresser le plus séduisant viking qu'elle ai jamais vue , des cheveux arburn dresser en arrière dégageant ainsi la vue sur sa figure brillante a cause de la sueur coulant de front , ses yeux vert fixer la lame brûlante renforçant encore plus leur éclat , sa mâchoire viril , cette petite cicatrice a son menton .

Oui c'était sans aucun doute une belle petite gueule . Bien qu'il rester plusieur chose a expliquer , comme par-exemple ce qu'il faisait ici , pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vue au village , pourquoi il avais le droit de travailler le fer sans surveillance . Eh puis il y avais cet attirail poser sur la table en bois qui fit grimper drastiquement sa curiosité déjà bien élever , une longue vue pourtant courte , une besasse en peau de bête brune , un poignar en forme de dent de Dragon , une sorte de poignet d'épée sans lame , une pierre orangé brillant faiblement au soleil coincé dans un cilindre brun .

Le fracas du marteau la fit légèrement sursauté , il continue de frapper encore le métal avant de plonger la lame dans l'eau froide lâchant un nuage vaporeux qui ne gêne pas le brun qui essuya rapidement son front en souriant visiblement satisfait de son travail .

-Geulfort ne laisse personne entrée dans son atelier , prononça la voix forte de la viking dans son dos . Pour qu'il te laisse faire tu doit le connaitre , donc être du village , sauf que je ne t'ai jamais vue .

Bizarrement ce ton menaçant ne l'intimidé pas le moins du monde , bien qu'intérieurement il savaient que la blonde était prête a l'exécuté au moindres geste suspect . Essuyant ses mains avec l'aide d'un chiffon ramasser plus tôt le jeune forgeron salut la guerrière d'un signe de tête ce qui ne fit pas baisser la hache pointer dans sa direction .

-Je ne suis pas du village , informe t-il après un long silence alors qu'il enfiller un trico en laine rouge . Je suis ici pour faire mon rapport au chef Stoïk .

-Ton rapport ? se surprit-elle a répété . Tu ne fait pas parti de notre village et pourtant tu vient parler a notre chef et en plus tu te sert de notre forge !

-C'est vrais que pour quelqu'un qui chercherai a tuer sans me faire remarquer , je ne suis pas vraiment doué , dit-il sur un ton amusé . Fait moi confiance je suis juste là pour remplir ma tâche .

Astrid n'était pas du genre a se laisser convaincre avec des mots , seul les actes compter a ses yeux de fière guerrière de Beurk . Pourtant ce garçon n'avais pas l'air de mentir , même si il venait d'utilisé une pointe de sarcasme chose qui la laisser un peu sur ses gardes , mais il fallait admettre que ce tout petit poignard ne ferrai jamais le poid contre sa hache familiale meutrière . Après avoir baisser son arme de prédilection la jeune femme s'approche doucement du arburn les yeux fixer sur son équipement qu'il commencer a enfiller mécaniquement .

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculer ce matin , s'excuse-t-il en mettant ses épaulette de cuir .

Surprise qu'il donne enfin les excuse qu'elle attendait impatiement la Hofferson regarder maintenant l'inconnue avec un oeil moins critique . Celui-ci continuer d'enfiller ses protection ne faisant gère attention a elle , Astrid n'aimer sans doute pas être le centre de toute les attention a cause du arcèllement quotidien du Jorgensson , mais elle devait reconnaitre que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus .

-C'est étonnant de voir un viking s'excuser , dit-elle en croisant les bras . Enfaite c'est plutôt rare .

-Je pense que la fierté y est pour beaucoup , plaisanta t-il en tournant son regard vers la chaise maintenant vide . Mais où est-il ?

-Tu parle de ça ?

Apparut comme par magie le vieux guerrier tenez le manteau sombre au bout de son crochet , le tissue sombre sembler comme neuf chose qui laissa le jeune forgeron sans voix dans un premier temps , puis il poussa une sorte de crie de joie en attrapant son vieux manteau qu'il inspecta sous toute les coutures .

-Mais comment tu -

-La vielle Olena ne supporte pas de te savoir avec cet vielle loque sur le dos , alors elle as prévue un manteau de rechange au cas ou tu reviendrais , répondit rapidement le manchot en ébouriffant affectueusement la tête du jeune homme qui grogner férocement . Eh puis c'est la moindre des choses .

-La moindre des chose ? répéte l'arburn en dévisageant le moustachu . Je n'ai jamais rien demander en retour tu sais .

-Oh que oui , souffle le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel . Monsieur n'aime pas les cadeaux .

-Geulfort . C'est loin d'être mon aniversaire , contre gentiment le viking . Sinon tu n'avait rien d'autre a me dire ?

-Si notre bon chef t'attend avec le conseil , lâcha tranquillement le blond alors que son vis-à-vis sauta sur place avant de mettre a courir en directement du Grand-Hall . Toi aussi Astrid .

Silencieuse depuis l'échange entre les deux hommes , elle reprit conscience avec la réalité quand le meilleur ami du chef s'adresse rapidement a elle en souriant . Mais sa bonne humeur partis rapidement quand il s'approcha d'elle plantant son regard endurcie par la vie dans le sien .

-Soit certainne de tes choix aujourd'hui . Sinon tu pourrai le regretter .

ooOoo

D'habitude tous le monde ripailler et buver joyeusement dans la Grande-Salle , sauf en cas de réunion du conseil qui en temps normal discuter des prochaine chasse ou du déplacement des bateaux de pêche . Eh puis il y avais ses réunion que aucun membre non officiel de Beurk ne devait connaitre , Stoïk la brute avais interdit a quiconque d'approcher du Grand-Hall peu importe la demande ou l'urgence , seule lui est les membres du conseil de Beurk avais le droit de les rejoindre .

Ou n'importe qui d'autre , si _Lui_ le demander .

Le rouquin ne s'était jamais sentie aussi frébrile depuis bien longtemps . Ses yeux ne pouvait pas quitter la silhouette debout en face de lui , ce fut pire quand il retira sa capuche , leur deux iris verte entrèrent en contacte causant un grand trouble dans le coeur du vieux viking qui ne pouvait presque plus ouvrir la bouche tant il était émue de revoir ce visage qui avais encore changé avec les années . Pourtant il le reconnaitrai entre mille .

C'était ...

-Chef de Beurk , cher membre du conseil , déclare soudainement le brun enveloper dans sa cape . Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que la mission est un succé , les terres de l'Est ne poserons maintenant plus aucun problème a notre archipel .

-C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu nous apporte là , fit le Haddock en reprenant doucement son assurance habituel . Nous te remerçions d'avoir encore une fois assuré la paix sur notre île . Tu as toute ma gratitude .

-Je n'ai fait que remplir ma mission , assure l'arburn . Protégé Beurk de l'ombre du danger .

-Puisque nous on parlons , commence Bastok en croisant ses doigts . As tu des information sur Dagur ?

-Dagur ? pourquoi tu nous parle de ce dérangé ? demande Asher Hofferson . Cela fait depuis trois-ans que plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui , de plus il as était bannie de sa tribu depuis que sa mère a découvert qu'il avaient tuer son propre père pour accédé au pouvoir .

-Justement il vaux mieux se méfier de ce patricide , rétorque t-il . L'un de nos chasseur revenant de la tribu des Sommeur as entendu dire que Dagur étaient devenue un pirate fort redouté dans le Sud et qu'il prépare une grande attaque sur toute notre archipel .

-C'est exacte , confirme subitement le forgeron ce qui surprend les autre qui le dévisage . Enfaite j'ai eu affaire à lui il y'a quelque semaine , l'un de ses navire piller un petit village mais je suis intervenue pour optenir des informations . L'un de leur bateau a couler mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir déranger .

-Je voie , fit gravement le chef Hooligan . Que pense tu faire pour l'arrêter ?

-J'ai plusieurs plans en tête , avoue mystérieusement le brun . Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler au vue de mon serment .

-Nous sommes le conseil du village , riposte le Jorgensson en fronçant les sourcil . Tu nous doit le respect ainsi que la vérité !

-Sauf que je suis _La Griffe ,_ contre directement le brun en toisant le viking . Dois-je vous rappelez a tous quel est la fonction première de La Griffe ?

-Si tu doit le faire attend d'avoir un public .

Cet tirade venait du plus vieux forgeron de Beurk , bien qu'il ne soit pas seul , entourer de la nouvelle génération de viking le blond s'approche en clopinant jusqu'à son apprentie qui se tend légèrement en voyant la mine sombre des deux jumeaux qui semble revenir d'une bonne bagarre vue leur visage parcourue de bleu . Ensuite il doit faire face a Rustik qui semble pour une raison inconnue l'avoir dans le colimateur , mais vue la grande marque rouge sur sa joue la raison doit-être en rapport avec Astrid qui semble impatiente de l'écouté , envie partager par Varek qui tien un petit carnet de note dans une main alors que l'autre se prépare a écrire .

-Geulfort ? que signifie ceci ? demande immédiatement la Brute .

-C'est une demande d'H-

-Hiccup .

-Ouais , Hiccup , reprit Geulfort après avoir était couper par le dénomé Hiccup . Il as demander que toute les personne pouvant aidé au sein de la Griffe soit là .

-Oui et qu'avons nous là ? fit t-il remarquer en regardant chacun des jeune ados droit dans les yeux . Les jumeaux Thorston , un garçon instruit mais qui manque de crant , un autre qui n'en manque pas alors que sa tête et vide , eh une Valkyrie aussi fière que tétut .

Les ancien du conseil ne dirent rien devant la description on ne peut plus juste des jeunes gens qui de leur coté avais froncer les sourcils écoutant les paroles du garçon draper dans son manteau portant les armoirie d'un dragon croimoisie .

Enfaite le terme le plus exacte était sûrement ...pas content .

-Hey ! Pour qui tu te prend toi ?! déjà que je sais pas d'où tu sort mais en plus tu te permet de me juger sans me connaitre !

Mais alors pas du tout content .

-Je ne fait que dire la vérité Jorgenson alors calme tes ardeur sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de les refroidir , menaça moellement l'arburn en faisant rouler ses épaules .

Finallement il ne l'aimer pas du tout .

Dans un crie de rage digne d'un Viking Rustik fonça tête baisser vers Hiccup qui de son coté prenait la menace avec un peu de réserve , le gars n'étaient pas spécialement méchant mais une fois en colère il avait tendance a tapper sur tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas .

Et bizarrement il n'était pas d'accord pour subir sa colère .

D'un geste souple il se décala au dernier moment en laissant son opposant se prendre les pieds dans le sien qu'il avait tendu pour l'occasion , un autre crie -cette fois-ci non Viking- retenti dans la grande salle avant qu'un bruit sourd ne fasse comprendre a l'assistance que Rustik avait enfin toucher le sol .

Et la table du conseil par la même occasion .

Bastok agita négativement sa tête en voyant son jeune fils s'écraser au sol en gromelant une insulte contre le nouveaux venue qui plongea son regard dans celui de son chef qui avait comprit le message du protecteur de Beurk .

Rustik éliminé .

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? quand on fait partie de la Griffe on ne doit pas être comme ça , expliqua t-il en s'avançant vers la nouvelle génération qui bien que réticente écouter ses paroles . Si d'habitude vous foncer sans penser, là il faudra apprendre , écouter , observer , etcs.

Varek sembler d'un seul coup très intéresser par ce programe .

-Ensuite vous devrais vous battre .

Là un peu moins .

-Dit on va se battre souvent ? demanda le blond avec sa jumelle qui avais lever sa main .

-J'en ais bien peur , soupira le jeune homme sous le coup de casque des Thorston . Mais tout ça servira car si nous faisons bien les chose alors Beurk serra à l'abris .

Cette fois-ci ce fut Astrid qui tourna les yeux vers lui , protéger Beurk . C'était sa mission depuis toujours est rien que pour réussir elle était prête a tout , même a écouter ce garçon un poile trop sûr de lui .

-Si vous penser que vous pouvez suivre ce chemin alors très bien , fit-il en soupirant lourdement . Mais sachez bien que tout ceci ne serra pas sans saccrifice .

Là plus personne n'oser respirer , le ton grave et sérieux de l'arburn ne présager rien de bon pour les jeunes membre de la garde de Beurk qui se demander bien ce que c'était cette _Griffe_ .

Eh qui était cet inconnue qui tourner autour d'eux après avoir cacher ses mains sous son manteau .

-Mais bon tout ceci vous serra révéler que si vous souhaité rejoindre la Griffe , expliqua t-il en sortant son long poignard . Si vous pensez être capable de partir de Beurk pour ne revenir qu'une seule fois par année alors allez s'y , donner votre sang a Freya .

Il s'avança vers la table du conseil pour emprunter un bol remplit de lait qu'il vida immédiatement sur le sol , posant doucement le bol en terre cuite a ses pieds l'arburn s'entailla légèrement la main pour laisser un long fillet carmin couler , souriant doucement en voyant les yeux rond des jeunes gens Hiccup tendit le poignard devant lui en lançant un regard emplit d'une lueur provocatrice a l'encontre de la fière Viking qui le fusilla du regard .

-Alors ? Qui osera abandonner sa terre ? Qui d'entre vous serra prêt à rejetter tout ce qui fait de vous des Vikings ? Qui je vous le demande se coupera les mains qui hier tenait vos arme pour laisser place aux Griffes ?


End file.
